Ignored
by Sesshoumaru-is-my-sama
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome have been mated for three short months. Kagome is tired of being ignored and decides that it is time to leave
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was sitting in the gardens, waiting for Sesshoumaru to finish with his work. He had promised that once he finished he would take a walk with her to discuss their not to recent mating. He had only showed intrest in her twice in the whole three months they mated. Kagome was about done with it and wanted out because she did not want him to be forced to stay with her when it was obvious that he did not want to stay mated any longer. Kagome sighed, it would not suprise her if he had already started taking concubines. Of course Kagome would not know because they no longer slept in the same room. Actually they really never saw each other at all. Kagoome had thought it a good idea that she started sleeping in the guest wing. She felt as if she were just a guest anyway so it did not bother her as much.

Kagome layed a hand on the mating mark Sesshoumaru had given her. It was a beautiful mark, a blue cresant moon like the one of his forhead and in between the two points the symbol of the shikon no tama. Her cheaks flushed of the thought of when he put it there.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

(LEMON!)

Sesshoumaru led Kagome down the many halls of the castle. "Its's time to make you my mate koi." Sesshoumaru said in a deep husky voice. All Kagome could do was blush a deep red and nod her head. She could not find her voice, the passion in his eyes as he looked at her made her breathless. Sesshoumaru had been very impatient to get her to his and now their chambers. Ever since he layed eyes on her in his fathers tomb he had felt a great need to make her his.

When they finally made it to their chambers, Sesshoumaru wasted no time in removing their clothes. At first Kagome was timid and kept trying to hide her body from his view, but he would have none of that and strode forward to take her hands into his and push her backwards until she hit the wall. He put both her hand in one of his big ones and used the other to slide lightly down her body, making goosebumbs appear. " So beautiful." he murmured before latching onto one of her breast. Kagome let out a throaty moan, making Sesshoumaru purr with satifaction. He moed away from one breast to latch onto the other. After all her tugging Sesshoumaru finally let Kagomes hand free, letting him use his other to explore more of her body. Quickly teasing the other breast he moved his hand down further, causing Kagome to feel heat in her stomach and core.

His fingers slowly stroked her curls before cuping her most private place. Kagome gasped and moaned`" Sesshoumaru" earning a nip from said person. He used one long finger to enter her tight sheath. He smirked as she started to thrust against his hand. " Sesshoumaru stop...teasing me." Kagome moaned. Sesshoumaru only laughted, only to gasp when she brought her hand to his hand to also play with herself. He could no longer wait.

Sesshoumaru quickly brought Kagome to the bed. He skiped all the forplay and drove right in. He kissed her tears away feeling bad that he hurt his Kagome. He whispered comforting word to help soothe her. When she started moving against him, he did not start at a slow pace and started to rocket into her. He knew he should take it more slowly but with her words of encouragement moved those thoughts out of his mind. Kagome was nearing her release just as Sesshoumaru was. He quickly rolled her over and used his demon speed to bring them to their finishing. He felt her walls tightining around his and new it was the end. He moved her hair away from her right shoulder and sank his theeth in her. That caused her to release, which triggered his own. 'MINE.' he whispered before falling asleep next to his mate.

(END LEMON)

~~~FLASHBACK END~~~

Kagome had been sitting out in the gardens for most of the day waiting for her mate. When night time came she decided he was not coming and walked into the castle. She walked aimlessly around with her head down deep in thought. It was a while before she looked up and when she did she found herself in the library looking at the mating ritural books. She soon found one that explained how to rid oneself of the mark, freeing both people from the mating. Kagome read it aloud. " To rid oneself from the mark one partner must stay away from the other for a minumum of five months." 'Thats why Sesshoumaru never wants to see me, he is riding himself of the mark!' Kagome thought. " He could have at least told me I uld have willingly left" Kagome said sadly.

Kagome had come up with an idea. "I will leave so he does not risl the chance of seeing me! I should have known the human hating lord would never love a human." Kagome weakly laughed. " Looks like I'm going home" Kagome started walking towards the guest wing. One of her servents and friends was walking by. " Hey Soria, can you do a favor for me?" "What do you need Lady Kagome?" " I need you to find my yellow bag and old clothes I used to wear. Can you do that for me?"Kagome asked. "Of course Lady Kagome, but may I ask why?" " Because Soria , i'm going home." With that Kagome turned and went inside the room she had been sleeping in.

The next morning had gone by so fast. Soria had brought up the old yellow bag and Kagome had found one of her old school girl outfits. She put it on, though it did not fit the same it would have to do. Kagome left a note on the bed that Sesshoumaru slept on. The note saying.

_'Dear Sesshoumaru_

_I had waited for you in the gardens, once it got dark I had gone back inside. Somehow I ended up in the library and found a few books about mating riturals and how to rid them. I had read the one on how to rid them, and I found out to rid them we must distance ourselfs from each other. Noticing that you have been doing so I thought it woud be easier on you if I were to leave instead. There was one other way of riding us from this mating but I find it useless to kill myself. I do hope you find that one that loves you as I do. Please stay safe._

_Your acquaintance_

_Kagome.'_

Kagome folded it up and layed it next to his armour. He had no need to wear it in the castle. It wouldnt be long before he found it. Kagome had barrowed Ah-Un to give her a ride to the well. It only took about an hour before she landed at the well. She gave Ah-Un a little treat and kissed his nose." Thank you, for all that you have done. Please try not to miss me too much." Kagome joked. She turned from the two headed dragon and slowly sat on top of the lip of the well. Hoping maybe he will come. Kagome was not surprised that he did not show up. Heaving a heavy breath she jumped in. landing five hundred years into the future. Never once hearing the howl of sadness that came from the West.


	2. what happened

An: I know mostly everybody never reads the An so I will make it quick. Because of all the good reviews I have gotten from the first chapter I have decided to make this into a chapter story:)

ON WITH THE STORYYY!

~~~What happened~~~

As soon as she fell into the well Kagome felt it. She felt the wind brush her hair out of her face and the blue encase her body. She felt the familar feeling of being pulled through time. She had closed her eyes before she pushed herself off thee lip of the well. Slowly she opened them to see the fimilar purple, black and blue colors of time. In her stomach, the butterflies started moving. Kagome was anxious to see her mother, Souta, and grandpa again. It had been a long three months for Kagome. At first Sesshoumaru never let Kagome leave the castle grouds, then his work started piling up and he focused more of the issues of his land rather than the security of his mate. Kagome used this most recent opportunity to sneak away and get some peace.

Of course Kagome was happy at the castle and it was quiet, but never peaceful. Sesshoumaru had been oh so nice and had a guard follow Kagome everywhere making sure she never left. The only time she was really alone was when she was in the springs or in her guest chambers. She never really noticed that she was treated more like a prisoner than a mate. Then again InuYasha never told her how a mate should be treated, Kagome being herself thought it was normal. She never noticed the sad looks that Soria or any of the castle occupents gave her. They all loved her, she was nice, always smiled, and a fun person to be with. Although they would not want to be near her when she was angry, but that was a rare occurance now that InuYasha left.

After the battle with Naraku nothing had been the same. InuYasha had stayed with Sesshoumaru and Kagome to watch them state their claim for each other so that they can become mates. InuYasha no longer cared, Kikyo was the love of his life.

~~~Flashback~~~

" InuYasha watch out!" Kikyo said before she jumped infront of Narakus miasma arm. InuYasha turned to see the miasma dissapear from kikyos body. All that was left was a gapiing hole. He ran as fast as he could to reach her befre she fell onto the florest floor. " K-Kikyo please don't leave me. Kikyo don't you dare die on me! I need you! Please..." InuYasha looked up to the sky, tears streaming down his face to land on his fire-cat and the moss that cradled his and Kikyos forms." Kami don't take her from me again! I need her, she loves me and I need her! DAMN IT DON'T YOU LEAVE ME KIKYO!" His form was shaking from grief as his love died on him once again. Sango ran to cover him while he had his time with his dead lover. His eyes started to bleed red once she started to disintegrate in his arms. " I promised to protect you, not the other way around." His voice barley a whisper. When all that was left were her miko garbs, InuYasha lost control and all hell broke loose.

Everybody was saddend by Kikyos death. She had turned out to be a really good person, only on the wrong side. Her and Kagome had a lot of laughs at some whitty jokes that kagome had told. She really warmed up to the group, Kagome had found a way to bring her back to life without using others souls. All she had to do was become a demons or hanyous mate and they had the ability to transform them to be the same type of demon or stay a human. InuYasha instantly agreed but Kikyo wanted to wait until after the final battle with Naraku. Maybe she knew something bad was going to happen to her.

InuYashas eyes were completely red, his beast was controlling him. He pulled out tenseiga and lashed out a great deal of wind scars. With his beast in control the power increases and becomes more dangerous. He was killing demons by the groups. Miroku and Sango had teamed up on kirara and started attacking the demons that could fly. Kagome Stayed on the forest floor killling the lesser demons. Sesshoumaru stayed near her to watch over her, while also killing the stronger demons that came her way. He was not going to mention that he had feeling for her yet. Sesshouaru wanted to wait until after Naraku was defeated.

Kagome , Sango and Miroku all had cuts everywhere on their body. Their clothes had tears in them where the demons had used their claws. One demon had been lucky enough to strike Kagome. She had disobeyed him and he raised his green hand and brought it down hard on her face. She fell to the ground from the impact. Before the demon was to do anything else Sesshoumaru had slaughtered him. He looked down at her wide eyes and thankful face. Surprising Kagome he held out his hand for her to take. She did not hesitate to take it. " Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama"Kagome replied with a bright smile. " Sesshoumaru, this one believe that we have moved past the titles." With that he walked away killing some of the last of Narakus minions. Kagome stood there, frozen and looking dumbstruck. Then she blushed and looked to the grassy floor.

It was a few hours later and they stood facing Naraku. InuYasha had destroyed his barrierand weakend him greatly. All tht was left to do it purify him. Kagome stood there with her bow and arrow ready to let it fly. She wanted everybody to savor this moment, for it was the moment that they rid this world of a great evil. Kagome felt relief once she let the arrow go. With Naraku being weakend as he is he could not dodge the arrow fast enough. It peirced his heart killing him instantly.

Kagome walked over and picked up the completed Shikon Jewel. Quickly she made an unselfish wish on it. " I wish this world will be fixed to be like it was before Naraku exsisted." A pink light engulfed Kagome.

Midoriko stood before Kagome. "Thank you for setting me free." Kagome nodded tears filling her eyes. " Why do you cry miko Kagome?" Kagome smiled and said " What happens now that the jewel is complete? " Midoriko understanding shook her head and pulled Kagome in for a hug " Silly child you have set me free, defeated the most evil being, gone through the most horrible heart ach, and been pulled away from your family more times than anybody can count." Midoriko smiled and continued." I will grant you complete use of the well, you are to use it as often as you wish." Kagome felt the tears comeon stronger and pulled midoriko tighter against her. " Thank you so much you have no idea what that means to me!" With one more goodbye from Midoriko , everything went back to normal.

Kagom was back at the battlefeild, then she was encased in a group hug from her friends. Including Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku.

~~~END Flashback~~~

Kagome looked up at the well house roof. It had been awhile since she has been home. She missed Momma,Souta and grandpa. Kagome climbed up the stairs and opened the doors to look at the Shrine grounds. Nothings changed. She walked the short distance to the Shrine. Opening the door she took off her shoes and listened to the noises she had missed greatly. Thee t.v Souta was watching, the pots and pans in the kitchen with Momma, and the flipping of pages from grandpa. How she missed this!

"Momma, Souta, grandpa, I'm home!" Kagome called out. "Kagome!" could be heard from all parts of the house. Her mom came out from the kitchen, Souta and grandpa came from the living room. They all embraced then te questions came flying. " Where have you been, How have you been doing, How is InuYasha and where is Sesshoumaru?" Momma had asked all in one breath. Kagome gave her all the answers, the last one made her angry. Breaking her away from her story was the doorbell. Kagome excused herself so she could answer it. But once she id she wished she hadn't.

"Hello Mate!"

Sorry it took so long to publish but its up now hope you like this chapter. Hopfully I'll be able to right more during the much neededweekend. THANK YOU for all the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update. School exams were really hard, and I really needed to focus on studing. This chapter may be rreally bad because I have lost all motivation now that it is summer. Well that and I am majorly burnt right now. Try only going on like 3 hours of sleep for the past week. My back is the color of a lobster!

Well anyway on with the story!

The Reason

" Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here!? How did you get through the well? Are you going to try and drag me back, because im not going and if you force me I'll purify your ass!" Normally Kagome wouldn't curse but she was freaking out a little right now.

" Now, now mate that type of language is not to be used by the Lady of the West." Sesshoumaru chuckled.. " For the reason I am here is not to drag you through the well." Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome house. With his lightning speed he picked her up, closed the door and placed them both on the couch. Kagome sat dumbfounded next to her ex-mate. She hadn't even noticed that he had cupped her face and was moving his closer. When she felt his lips on her she tensed. After Sesshoumaru started using his tounge to slide acrossthe bottom of her lip, did she start to relax. She finally relented and let him domminate her moist cavern, which seemed to be dry at the moment.

After what seemed like forever, Sesshoumaru finally let go of her. " I have missed you, my Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered. He felt her stiffen and realeased her. He was saddened when she moved to the opposite side of the couch.

" What do you mean 'missed me'?" Kagome asked. Her eyes widened . This is the present day Sesshoumaru! "Wait does that mean that I stayed here after I left?" Kagome asked herself looking off into the distance. She never noticed how whenever Sesshoumaru looked at her, his eyes would never leave her form. " Sesshoumaru what happened after I left?" She finally came back to the present and was looking at Sesshoumaru.

" I remember it like it was yesterday." Sesshoumru said sadly. "After you left... my heart shattered into pieces. My beast took control and he voiced his sorrow with a very loud howel. He was hoping that you would hear it and come back. He could tell through the mating mark that you were going home. It was not until he went to put on the armour that he saw your letter, he was furious when he found out you had planned on never returning. That reallly tore us up and we ran all the way to the well clearing." Sesshoumaru had to take a breath before continuing.

" When we entered the clearing, we saw Ah-Un staring into the well. The scent of sadness and tears was all that was left of you. How long has it been since you left?" Sesshoumaru never kept track of the dates.

" Only for a few hours." Kagome had tears rolling down her face. She had no idea how much Sesshoumaru actually cared. Sesshoumaru nodded.

" I shoukd still be sitting in the clearing watching the well to see if you would return. I want you to know Kagome, I never wanted to be free of you. You are mine and it will be the day that Inuyasha and I have a well respected conversation that I let you go!" Sesshoumru almost growled, but Kagome had crushed her lips to his making him instantly calm down. Sesshoumaru purred low in his chest and linked his arms around her waist to bring her closer. After a very intense make-out session Sesshoumaru let her go. " Koi I would appriciate it if you would go back to me." Kagome kissed him one more time.

" Anything for you my love." Kagome said looking him in the eye and smiling. Sesshoumaru hugged her to his form. He remembered this night as one of the worst he had ever had. He could hear his father asking him if he had someone to protect. While a while ago his answer would have been 'no', but at this moment and all the rest of the moments in his life his answer was 'yes'. Sesshoumaru could feel someone watching him. He turned his head to the window.

Standing there as a faded ghost was his father. Sesshoumaru could see the brilliant smile on his face and the proud gleam in his eyes. Sesshoumaru had never felt so happy. He had made his father proud and had the one he loved tucked safely in his arms.

Kagome backed out of his arms, she looked up to him and said " I should probably get going now." She stood up and went to the kitched to say goodbye to her mother, brother and grandpa. Once she got there it was dark. Kagome was confused, where was her family. She felt Sesshoumaru snake him arms around her waist. His voice vibrated from his chest into her back.

" They went upstairs to bed after seeing that you were...busy with your company." Sesshouamru chuckled after smelling her embarassment. " Hurry and get your stuff together, I will walk you back to the well house."

After a few minutes Kagome and Sesshoumaru were standing next together. Both were looking at the darkness of the well. " I forgot to tell momma goodbye." Kagome just remembered.

" I will be sure to tell you family that you left and that you love them." With that he took hugged her to his muscular body, took her face into his hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. " Good bye my love, I will see you in only a few minutes." Sesshoumaru smilled and let go of Kagome. Watching her jump down into the well. He could feel the power of the well taking her 500 years in the past.

" You know I can't help but feel jealous of myself." An older Kagome said as she walked through the doors of the well house. Sesshoumaru turned to her and chuckled. " I'm glad I'm the one that stole your heart." Sesshoumaru threw his head back and full on laughed.

" You only feel jealous because you know I'm into younger women." Sessoumaru joked. When he saw her eyes light with fire he pulled her to him. " Kagome you have nothing ti be worried about. After all you are the one that stole my heart." He kissed her cheek. "And not to mention tore it into pieces." He added quietly after. The only responce he got was a chaste kiss, that he deepened.

Kagome got an evil look in her eye and said " Why don't we go and reenact what we did after I got back." Sesshoumaru smiled and gathered them both into his light sphere and took aff to the west.

~~~500 years in the past~~~

The beast was sitting there staring at the well, praying that he felt the power of it bring her back to him. After what seemed like forever he finally gave up all hope. Calling Ah-Un to him he stood up. With is heart torn into pieces, he turned from the clearing. Putting his cold faqade back on he walked in the direction of the West. He didn't notice the power of the well briging his love back to him.

" Forget something." She said. Watching him freeze in his hearing her voice the beast gave Sesshoumaru back control. He turned slowly, holding his breath. When their eyes met there was no holding back. Kagome jumped into his arms and kissed him roughly. Sesshoumaru returned the kiss with just as much raw emotion.

~~~LEMON~~~

Fianlly breaking away Sesshoumaru slid his hands slowly down her backside he grip her bottom. "You came back to me koi." Kagome nodded and kissed him hungrily. Sesshoumaru finally got the point and smirked. " Koi I am deeply sorry that I ignored you. Can you evver forgive this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked while grinding his growing erection hard into her covered core.

" I will always forgive you Sesshoumaru. Just don't ever ingnore me again!" Kagome said breathlessly. She was grinding back into him, wanting release. " Pl...please Sesshoumaru!" She was begging. Kagome knew how much Sesshoumaru liked to be begged.

" Please what koi?" Sesshoumaru asked faking innocence. It was beccoming really hard not to take her, but he forced himself to take it slowly. He was shocked when she growled. She wiggled her way out of his grasp and with all he muscle strength pushed him to the ground.

Kagome quickly shed her clothes, after what seemmed like hours she finally got Sesshoumaru naked underneath her. Grinning she made her way up him body. Stopping at his swollen member, she slowly traced the head with her tounge. She licked him like a sucker and plopped the whole thing in her mouth, deep throating him. She felt his member go stiff and pulled away from it. She continued to go up his body using her teeth and tounge to make him impossibly harder.

Once she meet his lips she forced herself opon his member. It took her a few minutes to control her breathing. It was only her second time being with this man. Once the pain subsided she began to bounce up and down. Sesshoumaru grew impatient and flipped them so he was on top.

With his demonic speed he slammed into her, again and again and again. They were both close to their release and he sped up deepening his thrusts. With one final thrust they both climaxed. Sesshoumaru bit into her neck to refreashen her mark.

After the last of his seed was shot into her he flashed them to their chambers in the West. He layed a tired Kagome on thier bed. Pulling the sheets back on his side he slid in. Once he was comfortable he pulled Kagome to him and whispered 'Mine'.

~~~END LEMON~~~

AN: Thank you all for reading but becuase it is summer time I must let this fanfic come to a close... This was its final chapter. I hope to one day maybe please you all with another one of my stories:)


End file.
